


A Castle on a Cloud

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fem!Ori - Freeform, Ori-works-at-a-tavern AU, Sexual Harassment, fem!Dwalin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Ori sweeps floors and gets oogled my men constantly, and her knight in shining armour is the daughter of Fundin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Castle on a Cloud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunfun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunfun/gifts).



> Quick stupid (and very cheesy) ficlet about a poor harassed girl because I've been angry at men lately (not all men, some men) and because I can't _not_ do something for Femslash Friday - when I'm on the verge of not doing something I feel really really really bad.

If only she had somewhere to go. Somewhere else, somewhere far away, somewhere she could surround herself with books and only read for weeks. Her family would probably be better off without her. One less mouth to feed.

“Lookit that arse,” one of the dwarves by a table shouted, eyes glued to Ori’s behind.

Every single day she prayed to Mahal, that he’d take her away from there and let her live in peace. No floors to sweep, no dishes to do, no ale to serve. Best of all, no men, trailing mud into the tavern and shouting and _touching_ with their greedy hands. 

“How about some fun later, eh?” Not very original, but still made her cringe.

“Stop being so lazy, you worthless little wench,” was what she would hear when she tried to take a quick break.

“I’d like to rip that skirt off and-” _Aulë make it stop_.

A hand attempted to make its way under Ori’s skirt, but to her surprise it was quickly withdrawn. Looking up, and meeting the dark eyes of the Captain of the King’s Guard made it quite obvious why - Dwalin, daughter of Fundin, had a terribly intimidating appearance, supposedly moreso than any man in the city, and many had to look twice to realize Dwalin was in fact a woman, with her shaved head (only leaving locks on the sides and in the back to make room for tattoos) and her broad shoulders (mostly only appearing so because of her clothes) and the scars on her face and hands and arms.

“Lass,” Dwalin’s voice, while not loud, still silenced most of the inn. “Would you...perhaps...take a walk with me?” She straightened a little bit and looked around, her eyebrows suddenly low over her eyes in an expression that looked like disgust. “Somewhere away from these pigs.”

“Certainly, ma’m,” Ori mumbled with a quick bow. _Anywhere is better than here._

\--

The houses passed, dark, dirty houses with very few lights. Many had shady men leaning against the wall, or looking out the window - it was a terribly good thing Ori had the Captain of the King’s guard with her. She didn’t want to think about what might have happened otherwise.

“I’ve been watching you.” Few good conversations ever started that way.

“Oh?” Ori mumbled, eyes on her feet.

“I feel very bad for you, seeing how the men in that tavern treat you,” Dwalin continued.

Ori only nodded this time.

“So...I’ve talked to the King, I’ve talked to your brothers and even your mother. I want to offer you a better life. With me.” Dwalin looked as though she realized how ridiculous it sounded, and that calm, determined look on her face quickly turned to insecure. “I’ll keep you safe and provide and you won’t have to work in the tavern anymore.”

It was almost as if something broke inside Ori upon hearing this; she began to tear up, and sniffle, and suddenly she sat on the ground sobbing with joy, Dwalin’s hand on her shoulder as if trying to comfort her. “Thank you!”

_Thank Aulë!_


End file.
